Walter White
|-|Beginning of Series= |-|End of Series= Summary Walter Hartwell White Sr., also known by the alias Heisenberg, was once a mild-mannered school chemistry teacher in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Having studied chemistry at the California Institute of Technology, he originally helped found Gray Matter Technologies, but left after selling his share of the company for $5,000. Walter then became a teacher, a job which pays so poorly that he took up another part-time job at a local car wash. The day after Walter's 50th birthday, he was diagnosed with lung cancer and given two years to live. Walter was afraid not for his own life, but of the fact that he may leave behind a less than favorable legacy as well as a family in financial struggle. This drove him to blackmail a former student of his, Jesse Pinkman, into helping him set up a rolling meth lab in an RV which Walter bought with his life savings. Over the next months Walter White would become a kingpin in the meth business and make more money than he or his family could "spend in ten lifetimes." Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 9-A Name: Walter Hartwell White Sr., Walter White, Walt, Heisenberg Origin: Breaking Bad Gender: Male Age: 52 by the end of the series Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Social Influencing | Explosion Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Is a normal human, though he has been able to put up a fight against Jesse Pinkman and others) | At least Small Building level (Blew up a hospital room with a homemade bomb. Just one small chunk of fulminated mercury caused an explosion which shook an entire building and Walter made at least a pound of it) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level (He is a normal human, though he has taken several beatings throughout the series and may have survived getting shot) Stamina: Below average (Due to his lung cancer, putting any sort of immense physical strain on himself will cause him to break into a coughing fit) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms and explosives Standard Equipment: None notable, though he has used guns and explosives Intelligence: Genius (Walter is an extraordinary chemist. While still in college he conducted research on proton radiography that helped a team win a Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1985. The meth he created in the show was 99% pure, which is extremely difficult to pull off according to real life instances. Walter has also constructed bombs and makeshift car batteries out of common household items. He has been shown to be an expert in both planning and improvising as well. In the series finale he was able to create an oscillating machine gun out of the hood of a car which could be activated remotely. He was able to outsmart and kill Gustavo Fring, one of the most prominent and intelligent businessmen and meth distributors in the Southwestern United States. Despite being the brother-in-law of a DEA agent, he was able to avoid suspicion and being caught for nearly two years. He has also been able to manipulate both deranged criminals and professional killers in order to come out of being held at gunpoint and other life threatening situations alive.) Weaknesses: Mentally unstable, greedy, suffers from severe lung cancer. Key: Normal | With preparation time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Breaking Bad Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Vehicle Users Category:Game Characters Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Teachers Category:Sociopaths Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Chemistry Users Category:Gun Users Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Rich Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Social Influencers